C2's clone
by Fiesty Sin
Summary: i wondered what would happen if c2 had a clone and she ended up in the FMA world. Well, i guest i'll find out as will you hopefuly!


_Enter password below._

_Password: Geass_

_Password accepted. Welcome, your highness. Which file would you wish to access?_

The stranger clicks a green file titled " 2 C2s." A file pops up onto the screen.

_File 2 C2s opened._

_C2 is no longer in our possession, she was kidnapped by terrorist. Top personal are searching for her as we speak, but thankfully C2's clone wasn't taken. It turned out that the terrorist had no knowledge of the clone. Neither will they find out. The kill order has been delivered, On the retrieval of C2 anyone one found with her in there possion will be eliminated. As for the clone, it has been teleported to a different secret facility, for safe keeping. More information on the clone is below._

_Below was a map to the location._

_Name given to clone : Yuki_

_Age : 15_

_The propose of the clone is unknown, but one fact that was uncovered is that the clone an exact copy of C2 she can not die. It has been proven._

" The secret no longer one now," said a mysterious man. Who quickly logged out of the program, and got off the computer.

* Later*

In a secret underground lab there was a huge explosion in the east part of the facility, but in the west sat a girl oblivious to the danger. It was Yuki, she was actually floating, (but you know what I mean) In a odd pink chemical filed tube with wires taped to her, the white coats had informed her it was to keep track of her vitals. Closing her eye she pretended to be asleep, while the white coats came into the room talking.

" Do you think that they will be able to get ride of the problem."

" I don't think we have a reason to worry, it will be dealt with quickly as always."

" Your right, now lets check on Yuki's vitals."

" Everything seems normal...for her anyway."

" You know its incredible how different she is from C2."

" How so?"

" She not blunt, instead seems shy and has an innocent type of personality."

" Honestly I think it's a facade, she'll turn into the real thing soon enough."

" Okay, but I really do-

The sound of very close crashes caught everyone's attention. Opening her eyes she watched as the two men panicked and run to the doorway.

" Not so fast!" someone yelled.

Yuki saw a stranger appear out from behind the door and open fire on the white coats. Who's coats turned red with blood. She stared at them in fascination as they died. After all they had just been alive and now there gone. Her attention then turn to their killer.

" Hello." she said.

The stranger didn't answer at first, but then said " Hello, are you going to come with me willingly?"

" If you get me out of here, sure."

The man smirked and ran over to the main computer and to her pushed random keys. Till there was a beep and the water began to drain out_._ There was another explosion closer and the man cursed. She figured who ever was the wasn't his friends. That's when the whole lab began to shake and fall around her, when it grew darker she felt a force pull her into something.

As the light reappeared she saw a only nothing the scenery around her was pure white, it almost blinded her at first. Once her eyes had gotten used to it, letting her eyes wonder looking around she searched for anything or anyone. Till she spotted something she wasn't sure what it was, but she over ran to it.

While she ran, her hair flying behind her, she realized that she was finally free. No longer trapped in a lab with scientist pretending to be kind to her, the word ran through her head as she came to a stop in front of, what turned out to be a gate. Reaching her hand forward she was about to touch the gate. When it opened. Lowering her hand and watched the doors open, ever though she had no idea where these door lead. She didn't care anything was better than that lab. That she wouldn't miss. Behind the door black little figures that moved out of her way a she entered. They stood like little soldiers on each side letting her by.

" Why do you withdraw from me?" She asked still walking.

" You have what we can't take and you didn't open the gate."

" What?"

" Immortality and power."

_But that still doesn't tell me who opened the gate?_

That's when Yuki's path dropped from under her, and she fell and fell into darkness. Tears of joy streamed from her eyes.

_I'm free a last._

That's when everything went black.

…...

Me: Yo, people. I will be fixing the second chapter then I'll type it and post it as soon as I can, but first I had to fix this chapter because it was…well bothering me so I fixed it.


End file.
